onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Absalom
Devil Fruit I don't think its safe to say he ate a Zoan DF even in speculation (which are not allowed guys!). If he is a mix and match creature, the lions face could just be out on by that way. Someone on AP noted the manicure has a human face and he has a lion face, this is where I'm getting this point from. With the cereberus as an example in mind, can we say this may not be a possibility - that has a piece of fox in there. One-Winged Hawk 21:56, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::He looks like he was probably made by Dr. Hogback, given the ability to become invisible by him too. Even if he at a DF it could be Zoan or Paramecia, since he looks like an animal and can go invisible. I think it's safe to say that he appears to be one of Hogback's creations. Cody2526 22:02, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::Its better to remove the speculation about DF from this guy and the ghost girl then... Until we know a little more. One-Winged Hawk 09:04, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Face Can someone please check if we can add this? "I" change the faces, so maybe we can't, so, here comes the lulz. ---- Oda confrimed the lion,but not the face-plus seems to me it don't match . New Babylon 23:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) While Oda confirmed that the loin's musket from the loin Nami saw is on Absalom's face, he also said that the human face on loin is not Absalom but it's somewhere else on another zombie Joekido 01:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Oda only said there's no proof that it was Absalom's face --'Violent-kun' 12:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Most people seem to figure Oda dared not admit it was his face because of how few fans he has. Its just speculation though. One-Winged Hawk 12:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Well,seemingly,the lions face DOES match,but the human doesnt. New Babylon 12:50, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Pirate Should Absalom, Perona, and Hogback be classified as pirates? After all, they do serve the (Government) pirate, Gecko Moria. Also, when Boa Hancock became a Shichibukai, her entire Kuja tribe were classified as pirates, even the islanders. Yatanogarasu 23:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Cruelty "Absalom points out when ever Cindry is cruel to Hogback, and when Perona is cruel to Kumacy, both of which involve cruelty between master and subordinant, yet he is just as cruel to his subordinant Lola. " I think it's more likely than not that his cruelty was a result of Lola trying to force him to marry her, as opposed to just general maliciousness.-- 19:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) DVD uncut version I've seen various info cited by people saying that Absalom stabbing Sanji was left uncut in the Japanese DVD. From the pics they showed, it appears to be true. However just to be sure, can somebody provide a link, a pic, or something to confirm this.Mugiwara Franky 06:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :That is really difficult because episode 359 will not be available before June 2010. You better rewrite or remove whatever you write in anima-manga differences section.Tipota 11:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Peeking Tom How come if he is unscrupulous enough to peek on bathing women why doesn't he use his powers to turn their clothes invisible? PS. Is it because of censorship? :From what I gather he has to touch the item to make it invisible and there is a difference between touching clothes and peeking. If you touch, the girl feels it and knows something is there or freaks out if she doesn't. But if you observe from afar, you don't come into contact with the person and can watch at your liesure, plus the girl acts natural and relaxed without knowing your there. One-Winged Hawk 09:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also I forgot to note this, can you sign your posts with ~~~~, its considered polite. One-Winged Hawk 09:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Pic So, it seems there's an edit war going on here. or . Personally I don't get why we would use this ugly anime image when we have a perfectly fine & colored manga one. may be because of part of oda's name peering in on the top one. I still prefer the manga colored one though. 11:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :You're right—but it can be cropped. "Personally I don't get why we would use this ugly anime image when we have a perfectly fine & colored manga one." Another Klobis? Jesus Christ, what the fuck do you people have against anime images? There is nothing "ugly" at all about this image. SeaTerror (talk) 11:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Like any anime image, it is meant to be seen animated, not still. Anyway the ugliness is secondary. What I don't understand is the insistance to use an anime image when we have a perfect one drawn and colored by Oda. I honestly see nothing wrong with the anime image. It's just as good as the manga. Just keep the anime pic and put the manga image in the gallery. And SeaTerror, watch your language. 21:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Plus, the Manga image has a shield and sword blocking part of him. Brooklyn (talk) 16:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Free writer Absa I'm almost sure that the "free writer" Absa mentioned in chapter 700 is Absalom, his powers would be perfect to gain information without being seen and there is also the vessel Absalom and Hogback used to escape from Thriller Bark near the Kid Pirates' hideout! Bogota X 13:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) If it's not stated,we can't add this to his page because it is just speculations.-- 13:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) It's all in the same panel… It's obvious Absa is Absalom. There should be at least a mention of this. This is coming from somebody who said adding Monet to the dead category page is too speculative? This is the same exact situation. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with SeaTerror on this one. It's too speculative. 19:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying we should be assertive. But this needs to be mentioned. The history section lacks the appearance of their ship anyway. Let's add that he might be Absa.Not state it. 20:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Nope, that's also being speculative. Just state the facts: his ship is seen fleeing from the Kid Pirates' hideout while they're talking about a certain "free writer Absa" that could be the spy. I don't mean in the history section.Maybe in the trivia section. 21:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Absalom is the Journalist Absa! Look at the mini TP in ch. 486 http://www.mangastream.to/one-piece-chapter-486-page-2.html and the one that's escaping from Kid's hideout in ch. 701 http://www.mangastream.to/one-piece-chapter-701-page-4.html they're the same and his name, it's just perfect! with his ability it all makes a perfect sense. Ssj7 (talk) 19:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) You're like the 9th person to say that. Just wait for confirmation. 19:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I really don't get you people. If that isn't a proof that confirms that Absalom is this "Absa" I really don't know what to say to you... Anyway, you got your "confirmation" in Volume 71 SBS. Q: In chapter 700 there is a reporter named "Abusa", that's referring to Absalom right? Right? And if you look closely, there's even the pirate ship. What other kinds of eroti... amazing articles... What other kinds of eroti... I mean, moving articles... What other kinds of erotic articles does he write? ODA: Yes, that is Absalom. How nostalgic. In fact, he was also at the Battle of Marineford. After the battle, Doflamingo was stated that something strange happened to Moria. I wonder why? Perona is also worried. Did Moria really die? The only thing that I can reveal right now is Absalom, going by the name "Abusa", has become has been reporting a lot of big news using his "SukeSuke no Mi" - this is true. He can take many interesting photographs with that ability. His articles are very popular right now. Alright, with that I'm ending the EROBS. See you next volume!! RapidX (talk) 14:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Look at his infobox. It's already in his article. 15:27, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit Trivia Is it ok to mention since the two year timeskip (since Whitebeard's death) that Absalom is the first Devil Fruit user shown to have his powers stolen after death in Trivia? WhalBP (talk) 23:43, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorta basing this on like how it was mentioned in Caribou's Trivia (him being the first Logia introduced after timeskip) WhalBP (talk) 23:44, December 21, 2018 (UTC) A named character having their Devil Fruit stolen is not a common occurrence, so there is no need to make trivia distinctions relating to it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:50, December 21, 2018 (UTC)